


First date, first kisses

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Apologies for the bad title.</p><p>Sirius and Remus are seventeen. Remus is Welsh. Sirius is English. They're best friends and this is the tale of how they possibly start seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date, first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes in this is because it is unbeta'd and it's nearly quarter to one in the morning but I want to upload something.

Sirius stood in the park, just inside of the gates. The sun was shining down on him, making sweat form and roll from his head and the palm of his hands. Even in shorts and a t-shirt, the teenager was boiling. He supposed that it did not help that he had his shoulder length hair down, but Remus always liked it down. And besides, he couldn't find any of his hair bands. That would be the reason for wearing his hair down if Remus asked, anyway. He checked his watch, seeing that he was a bit early. A sigh left his lips before he lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and slowly blew the smoke out, watching it as it disappeared into the air. Deciding that he had a bit of time to kill, Sirius got his phone out of his pocket and clicked his Instagram. James' picture was the first thing to come up, and of course, it was him and Lily.

Lily was sat on James, kissing his cheek whilst James takes the picture. Lily's hair is cascading down her back, and Sirius is jealous of the length and the good condition her hair is always in.

He comments, "#icantbelieveyourcheatingonmeprongs #ithoughtwhatwehadwasspecial' before going down his feed to see what else there in. He likes a few photos that the Prewett twins have posted, one or two of Dorcas', and he's about to like the one that Remus posted of a pair of shoes (the bloody hipster), when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Remus is stood behind him, his structure all slender and lanky. His natural brown curls sweep across his forehead and he sports a just as natural smile on his lips. He's wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt with a little bow. "Hi."

"Hey," Sirius slides his phone into his pocket before taking Remus' hand in his.

Sirius is determined not to let his nerves get the better of him. Not to let his knees shake or talk in the high pitched voice that he speaks in when in certain situations. So far he's doing good. But he's only said one word. And they haven't started walking yet.

"Shall we start walking? Or are your plans just to have us stand around and look adorable all day?" Remus teases, poking Sirius in his side.

Sirius' cheeks go red and he nods, before starting to walk next to the taller boy. His knees aren't wobbling, and Sirius makes a note that the next time he counts his blessings, he'll include that fact.

Sirius and Remus go to school together. Remus moved to the small village just a few months back, befriending Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, along with their other friends. Sirius was in a relationship at the time of Remus' arrival, but just a week later the relationship ended due to Marlene cheating. After the break up, Sirius decided it would be for the best to stay single for a while. That was until a few weeks back when he and Remus started flirting. It didn't come out of no where, the two were always messing around, sitting on each other's laps, sharing food and clothes. Though the hand holding didn't start until a few days back when Sirius had found the courage to do it. That night, Remus had suggested they go out on a date Saturday - today. No, it isn't a romantic or amazing 'love story', but come on. They're seventeen, in college, studying for their exams - they are not going to have a huge, beautiful lead up to their possible relationship.

They walk in silence until they get to the benches that overlook the field. Remus sits down, Sirius finding a place next to him, before speaking, "Do you want to go to the cafe?" He supposes it would of been a good idea to say this before they sat down.

Remus nods, "Sure. But can we sit here for a few minutes?"

Sirius nods this time, before his head leans against Remus' shoulders. He feels like they're one of those old couples who watch the sunset together. "Have you done the homework for English?" It's official. Sirius Black is the worst at small talks on dates.

Remus laughs, "I haven't even started it. I have three energy drinks and a jar of coffee ready for keeping me up until ridiculous o'clock Monday morning to get it done."

Sirius smiles. He, unlike Remus, has done the homework. He wasn't going to do it all, or he was going to make up an excuse for why he had not completed the set homework. But then he thought of James' mum - Mrs Potter. Who isn't well with the flu at the moment. Mrs Potter who took Sirius in as her own just last year and treats him like her own. Mrs Potter who introduces Sirius as her 'adopted son' at parties. He never wanted to make his real mum proud - he had stopped trying to do that by the age of nine. But Mrs Potter would be proud if both her 'sons' passed English. And so Sirius did it Friday night.

"What're you thinking about?" Sirius comes out of his day dream and turns his head to see Remus looking at him - one eyebrow raised and lips turned up into a relaxed smile.

"Nothing interesting." Sirius replies and gets up, "Shall we get going?"

The two walk hand in hand out of the park and into the village. Although both their hands are sweating, neither of them take theirs out of the other's. Sirius finds that he leans into Remus as they walk. Remus finds that he likes it when Sirius leans into him. They arrive at the cafe, and Remus opens the door for his date to walk in. When they go to the only available table, Remus continues to show manners and pulls out Sirius' chair for him. They hold hands across the table, ignoring the glances they get off people. Sirius' cheeks are red, because he's on a date with one of his best friends. The one who he's developed feelings for.

Remus has imagined this scenario many a times. They go out on a date, tell each other how they feel, Sirius is adorable - blushing and shy. Well, Remus thinks to himself, two out of three are true. Now just to get some conversation going. It shouldn't be this hard - all they do in college is talk. All they do outside of college is talk. But now they're on a date. And it all feels so different.

Remus coughs to get Sirius' attention. He looks like he's day dreaming, again. The look of -what Remus can only describe as- content and carelessness. Sirius looks at Remus, cheeks turning ever redder when he realizes he started day dreaming again.

"Shall we eat here?"

"We might as well," Sirius gets a menu. "What do you fancy?"

Remus comes here often enough to know what he wants without looking at a menu. "I'm going to have what I usually have. Chicken panini and salad." His accent is particularly strong when he says that. And he knows Sirius noticed as well because the other boy is holding back a laugh. Remus kicks Sirius' shin and smirks at him. "Something funny?"

Sirius pouts playfully at Remus, "That hurt, kiss it better."

"Can I kiss something else?"

Remus didn't know that it was possible for Sirius to turn such a bright shade of red.

They order food and whilst they wait, they talk about different topics. Nothing that they don't talk about when they aren't on a date - football, coursework, other interesting things. And then Sirius asks the question that Remus has always managed to avoid.

"Why did you move? You always speak so fondly about Cardiff."

Remus licks over his lips. He guesses it's best to just say it instead of keeping it a secret. And Sirius is one of his best friend - possibly after this he'll be his boyfriend. He knows he can trust the boy. It's just that saying the actual words are harder than he thought it would be. He looks down at the table, but looks back up when he feels his hand being squeezed. His eyes meet Sirius'.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." His voice is so soft.

Remus sucks in a breath, lets it out, before speaking, "It was all good when I was younger. Up to the age of, around, fifteen? Everything was good. Amazing, actually. Mam and dad were happy together. I was happy in school. But a few months after I turned fifteen, my dad's mum died. Long story short, he didn't want to know anyone. Late nights, early mornings. He'd go to work early, then go to the pub, and come home around two in the morning before leaving again at six. In the end, which was just a few months back - just before we moved here, mam found out that he had been sleeping with one of her 'best friends'. So we moved here. I never thought my dad was capable of hurting her. Of hurting anyone. But every time we tried to help, we were pushed away. The sleeping with mam's friend was the last straw. We moved in with one of her other friends for a week before mam could get a house here. That's why we're currently sharing with my auntie. We haven't found a place of our own yet. Mam was just glad that I could transfer colleges." He's looking down at the table by the time he finishes speaking - his grip on Sirius' hand has tightened. He hadn't notice Sirius move from opposite him to next to him.

Sirius pushes his fingers through the back of Remus' hair. When their eyes meet, Sirius offers a small smile. Remus returns one. "You know none of it was your fault, right?"

Remus nods. "I know that. I just hate what he did to my mam. His own wife. With her best friend."

Sirius hums, "At least you've got your mam." It sounds weird when Sirius says 'mam'. He always called his mother, well, mother. But it feels weird for Sirius to use any parental names. His mother and father become Walburga and Orion and then just become people to Sirius. He stopped thinking of them as his parents at the age of fifteen.

Remus leans his forehead against Sirius’ shoulder. He feels Sirius’ hand rest on his back and when he feels lips press against his head, he’s glad Sirius can’t see his face.

They sit like that until their food comes - with Remus’ head resting against Sirius and playing with his hair. They don’t speak, and in a way Remus is glad. Because it makes him realize that he and Sirius are so close, so in sync and compatible - that they don’t need words to feel comfortable around each other.

After the meal, Sirius gets a text off James asking him to come home and help him with the English work. Sirius would kill him for making his date shorter, but he didn't tell James. And neither did Remus. They decided they would only say something if it worked out.

“You’re sure you don’t mind me going early?” Sirius asks as he and Remus walk.

Remus rolls his eyes. They've been walking for two minutes and Sirius has asked the question so many times he’s lost count. “It’s fine. I’ll probably see you tomorrow anyway. And if not, Monday. It’s honestly not a problem.”

Sirius nods, “You haven’t kissed me yet. I don’t think that’s very fair.”

“I was going to wait until you were on your doorstep. You know, make it romantic like it the films. But now you've ruined it. Maybe I’ll have to wait until another day to kiss you.”

Sirius pouts, but that pout is soon gone when Remus leans down and puts his lips against Sirius’. They’re dried and chapped. Just like Sirius thought they would be. The kiss doesn’t deepened, but Sirius does close his eyes as his lips sit comfortably against Remus. Remus pulls back first. “Live up to your expectations?”

“Mm. Just about.” Sirius teases.

The walk back is full of hand holding, pecks on the lips, and of course, height difference jokes. 


End file.
